New York
by Viva La Libertine
Summary: College was over years ago, Naomi is finally plucking up the courage to get what she wants back.


_The cup of coffee that she held between her hands had long gone cold. She had been awake for two days making sure that she had packed everything that she would need and to ensure that she was mentally prepared for the trip that she was going to take. She had been living off Coffee and Garibaldi's for the past two days just so she would not miss this moment. She was sat in the slightly comfortable seats that the airport housed and had her bag at her feet which carried a change of clothes, a phone, three books, an ipod and an ipad. She was completely prepared for what the trip would entail._

_Effy had dropped her off at the airport three hours ago whilst she was driving to work. Naomi had checked in straight away so that she could get rid of the luggage and headed straight to the nearest shop where she could purchase a hot beverage. She had wasted time reading papers and texting Cook and Effy whilst she had been waiting. Cook was nowhere to be found but still managed to stay in contact and Naomi assumed that Effy was hiding her phone behind the luxury dark desk that she sat behind all day. She also looked out of the window and watched the planes that were coming and noticed the families around her that were so happy._

_Naomi had not been happy since she left college and college had finished a long time ago. It had been two years, two years of misery seeming to breed eternal. She had lived with Effy for two years in order to keep her on the rails, or this is what Naomi told herself everyday. She knew she mainly lived there so that she could keep herself on the the rails because lord knows she was close to tipping over._

_College had been very different from anything that she had ever been expecting, she started her college course with no friends and she didn't intend on making any but then Cook dropped his pants and the Fitch Twins had happened to go to the same college. She sold drugs with the gang, for drunk with them on regular occasion, nearly had sex with one of them then actually had sex with another, declared that she loved a girl and that was just in the first year. The second year was more of a mess and it had turned her into a mess. She had cheated and lied and because of that, a girl had killed herself and everything started to change and it took a long time to fix and when she declared her true feelings for the girl of her dreams, she was rejected and quickly left and drowned herself in the quilts that belonged in her bedroom._

_But now, Naomi had decided that she would be the bigger man and she would make sure that she tried to live her life to the full which is why she bought a ticket out of England and told Effy that she would be leaving for a month and was paying her rent up so that she did not have to struggle. Effy took it easily as she still had Cook when she needed looking after but Naomi knew it was going to be a "check in with Eff everyday job" whilst she was away, not like she minded as she knew that the both of them would need some counselling whilst Naomi was away._

"_Now Boarding Flight 928 London Heathrow to New York" The voice came over the tannoys to announce that the flight was getting under way. Naomi took a deep breath and stood up before gathering her belongings. The nerves had suddenly kicked in and she was started to feel like she should run away but she knew that she was done with running away. In those moments, there were a series of mental arguments running around in her heads._

_She got in the queue and noticed that as it slowly went down and she got nearer to the front that she was just getting more and more nervous. She wondered why on earth she was going to try and do this, she wasn't going to succeed and it was just a waste of money and she should be looking for work and helping Effy out by cleaning for her by the time that she got home but no, she was stood in an airport waiting to board a plane that was take her over the Atlantic to a country that she'd never been to before so that she could live it up and search for her heart in New York City where she would be sure that she would get a phone call off Effy telling her to do some shopping with the words "for god's sake" on the end of it._

_She finally got to the front of the queue and walked through the tunnel that lead to the plane and when she got there, she saw the bright face of the worker of the plane. She needed to sort her make up out Naomi thought, there was no reason to be that orange when serving the bloody public. She showed her ticket and went to go and sit down in seat so that she could prepare for the rest of her life to change._

_After a while the plane filled up and shortly they were setting off with Naomi laughing at the display that the air hosts and hostesses had to give. It wasn't like she was paying much attention, she was thinking about the next month that she was going to spend. She looked around the plane and there were families who were going on holiday, businessmen who didn't want to spend a shed load on a plane ticket and there were probably students on there who wanted to go abroad to shop or make their dreams but not Naomi._

Naomi was going to New York to locate Emily Fitch. She was going to get her girl back.


End file.
